


Floraison

by PrimroseKedaltekh



Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU, Alernative Universe, BoyxBoy, Disease, Flowers, Love, M/M, OCs - Freeform, Original Character(s), Romance, Schoolfic, UA, Univers alternatif, Yaoi, boyslove, hanahaki, happy end
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 03:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14369685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimroseKedaltekh/pseuds/PrimroseKedaltekh
Summary: [UA] Lorsqu'un nouvel élève fait son entrée à l'Académie Arendelle, Kay est loin de se douter que cela va changer le cours de sa vie.





	Floraison

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Waitikka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waitikka/gifts).



> Avant toute chose je tiens à préciser que les personnages que Kay et Red nous appartiennent entièrement à @Waitikka et moi-même. Les autres personnages excepté Hans sont également tous des personnages originaux appartenant à leur créateur, je me suis permise de les emprunter pour ce texte. 
> 
> Je voudrais remercier Bryanna et Aespenn pour leurs corrections et leurs conseils concernant ce texte. Et Oui Aespenn je sais que tu aurais voulu que ce soit une fic à chapitres, je suis toujours navré que ça ne soit pas le cas. 
> 
> ***
> 
> Coucou Chaton ! Euh... Surprise ? 
> 
> Je ne sais pas comment tu recevra ce texte, parce qu'en fait je suis assez stressée à l'idée d'écrire sur nos bébés sans toi (enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire). Cependant, j'espère de tout coeur que ce petit cadeau te fera plaisir. 
> 
> Je te fais des bisous et te souhaite une bonne lecture.

Kay le voit pour la première fois lorsque leur professeur principal le présente à toute leur classe. Le moins que l’on puisse dire c’est que le nouvel élève fait forte impression -aux commères et influenceurs de leur petit monde de définir si c’est en bien ou en mal- et quand le blond daigne lever les yeux vers lui, il n’arrive pas à s’en détacher, probablement comme tout le reste des étudiants. Assis au fond de la salle, sans personne à ses côtés, il ne se gêne pas pour s’appuyer sur le dossier de sa chaise et observer le nouveau venu.

Un boursier, c’est assez rare qu’il y en ait parmi eux, surtout intégré en milieu d’année comme ça, mais leur directrice a ses raisons.

L’académie Arendelle est très réputée et ce n’est pas aisé d’y être accepté, les frais d’inscriptions sont loin d’être à la portée de toutes les bourses et le concours pour y être admissible n’est pas une partie de plaisir. Les dossiers des étudiants sont scrupuleusement analysés, ces derniers étant tenus d’obtenir de bons résultats et d’avoir au moins la moyenne dans chaque matière pour garder leur place.

Le cursus n’est pas différent des autres universités, mais l’excellence est primordiale et puisque l’instruction n’est pas l’apanage des gens aisés, Babayaga, leur directrice a décidé d’offrir des places de boursiers chaque année depuis dix ans maintenant.

C’est quelque chose que les parents de Kay avaient pour projet, mais n’ayant pu être réalisé avant l’accident qui leur coûta la vie. Alors petit garçon, il se retrouva avec son frère cadet, Axel, pris en charge par cette étrange grand-mère qui dirige aujourd’hui l’école. Pour la populace lambda des gosses de riche, cela lui octroie un statut particulier et ces derniers se sont pressés de le mettre sur un piédestal, l’appelant “roi”.

 

Il est hypnotisé par ces cheveux blancs, cette peau pâle et les yeux carmins qui semblent si profonds qu’on pourrait s’y noyer. Il y a les lèvres, courbées en un sourire moqueur et puis le charme se rompt pour Kay lorsque son regard de glace se pose sur les cicatrices. Celle sur son oeil droit pourrait presque être élégante par sa netteté, mais celles sur sa gorge le figent sur place. Comment a-t-il pu les obtenir ?

Son regard se fait plus inquisiteur, cherche à décortiquer chaque parcelle de peau visible pour en trouver d’autres avant de s’arrêter sur les manches longues de l’Ao Dai d’un rouge profond. Il aurait presque envie de l’attraper pour regarder dessous, mais ça ne se fait pas, d’autant plus qu’ils ne se connaissent pas.

Kay attrape son prénom au vol -Red- et ce dernier file s'asseoir à une table un peu en retrait des autres, la seule de libre en dehors de la place à ses côtés. Le blond ne se sent pas offensé que Red ait choisi la table solitaire, ne supportant pas d’avoir quelqu’un d’autre dans son espace personnel.

 

La cloche retentit quelques temps plus tard et il se lève en premier pour quitter l’endroit qui se fait presque étouffant par la présence des autres. D’un commun accord, personne ne se lève avant lui.

Il y a une règle tacite entre tous à propos de Kay : il est considéré comme leur roi, celui à qui il faut référer de chaque fait et geste de ceux qui sortiraient du “droit chemin”. Lui n’en a que faire, ne participe pas à cette mascarade autrement que pour aider ceux qui en ont besoin. N’importe qui d’autre s’en servirait pour asseoir le pouvoir qu’on lui donne, mais le blond n’est pas ainsi, d’autant que sa Némésis se charge de la terreur à sa place.

La simple pensée de l’autre garçon lui fait serrer les poings et Kay se fige un instant pour que l’envie d’aller lui démolir le portrait soit moins forte à défaut de disparaître.

 

Avant de sortir de la salle, son regard croise celui de Red et il hoche doucement la tête dans sa direction pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue. Sûrement que l’autre ne comprend pas son geste, mais pour le reste de la classe cela démontre qu’il est accepté et fait pleinement partie du paysage. Aussitôt, une jeune femme asiatique aux longs cheveux noirs méchés de rouge et habillée de vêtements typiques de la Chine se précipite sur lui, tout sourire. Kay cache le sien en détournant le visage, ça a dû être un effort sans nom pour Jieng que d’attendre son assentiment pour sauter sur le nouveau. Il l’entend babiller une fois dans le couloir mais pas la réponse de Red parce qu’il se trouve déjà trop loin.

 

Lentement, il se dirige vers le toit de l’école. Quelques murmures auxquels il est maintenant trop habitué le suivent sur son passage, peut-être même que cela lui manquerait s’il ne les avait plus. Pourtant Kay n’y prête pas attention et quand enfin il gravit les petites marches puis ouvre la porte, le vent qui s’engouffre dans ses vêtements lui fait du bien.

Prestement, il s’approche du bord pour s’y accouder et respirer lentement, le visage rejeté en arrière. Là il est bien, tous ses soucis semblent disparaître d’un coup cela lui donne une agréable sensation de vertige… jusqu’à ce qu’une voix le ramène brutalement à la réalité.

 

\- Kay.

 

Le ton est bas, presque murmuré et pourtant claquant comme un fouet. Il n’a même pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir de qui il s’agit, mais la politesse veut que l’on regarde son interlocuteur dans les yeux lorsqu’on s’adresse à lui. Alors le souverain malgré lui se retourne, plantant ses yeux bleus dans le regard absinthe de la jeune femme qui se trouve appuyée sur le mur de la petite cabane installée là depuis trop longtemps pour que quiconque s’en souvienne.

Ils se jaugent un moment du regard et une bourrasque de vent fait voler les cheveux roux longs d’un côté et rasés presque à blanc de l’autre. Elle porte ce manteau de fourrure galaxie qu’il lui a toujours connu et dont les motifs semblent bouger à chacun de ses mouvements. Finalement, elle reprend la parole.

 

\- Fais attention à toi.

 

Kay fronce les sourcils. Il est rare que Smoke lui donne des conseils si frontalement, elle a plutôt l’habitude d’user de sarcasme et il le lui rend bien. Mais pour qu’elle en vienne là, c’est que quelque chose doit se préparer et le blond sait toujours de qui les attaques viennent.

 

\- Je le ferais. Et dans le cas contraire, tu es là pour surveiller mes arrières n’est-ce pas ?

 

Un sourire tordu se loge sur les lèvres de la jeune femme, plus petite que lui d’au moins deux têtes et elle fait une révérence exagérée.

 

\- Toujours pour vous sauver les fesses mon roi.

 

Un petit rire échappe à Kay. Il sait qu’elle sera toujours là pour lui, comme il a pu être là pour Smoke. Leur histoire n’est pas facile, bien au contraire et ils ont gardé cette manière de s’exprimer, comme s’ils se méprisaient au plus haut point alors qu’il n’en est rien. Mais c’est leur moyen de communication, celui qui les conforte dans le fait qu’ils ont un lien particulier tous les deux et que rien ni personne ne peut le briser. L’un sait toujours quand l’autre a besoin de lui et ça leur suffit.

La cloche retentit de nouveau, et le blond quitte le rebord du toit pour revenir vers la sortie. En passant, il prend doucement la main de son amie, seul geste qu’elle se sent capable de supporter pendant un court instant avant de se dérober. Il lui sourit et glisse avant de passer la porte :

 

\- Tu sais que je suis là, si tu en as besoin.

 

Elle pourrait rouler des yeux et le remercier d’un ton cassant de l’évidence de son affirmation, mais la sauvageonne en fourrure n’en fait rien. Ils savent que parfois, il est bon de rappeler certaines choses, même quand on les connaît et Kay note mentalement de préparer un lit de plus pour ce soir. Peut-être que Smoke passera la nuit. Ou pas.  

 

Trois jours. C’est précisément le temps qu’il a fallu pour que Hans et sa bande se mettent en action pour tenter de recruter Red. Malheureusement pour le rouquin, il semblerait que l’albinos soit un électron libre, qui ne se mêle à personne et surtout pas aux gens comme lui.

Kay avait été content de l’apprendre lorsque l’histoire lui était revenue aux oreilles par diverses notes glissées dans son casier et les murmures de certains de ceux qui se qualifiaient comme ses sujets. Cependant il fallait croire que celui qui tentait par tous les moyens de ravir sa place ne savait pas accepter un refus. Et c’est une Jieng passablement alarmée qui passa outre tout le règlement tacite mis en place pour s’adresser directement à lui :

 

\- Hans et sa bande ont encerclé Red ! Ils vont le réduire en miettes, fais quelque chose !

 

Ne se précipitant pas, le souverain place son marque page avant de refermer l’ouvrage qu’il lisait d’une main et de le poser sur son bureau puis de se relever.  

 

\- Où sont ils ?, fait-il en plantant son regard dans les yeux foncés de la chinoise.

\- Près des lavabos extérieurs, du côté du stade.

 

Il devine à ses poings crispés et ses yeux brillants d’inquiétude qu’elle a envie de l’attraper pour le tirer jusque là-bas, mais Jieng a encore assez de sang-froid pour ne pas le faire. Kay hoche la tête pour la remercier et sort de la salle tout en disant à la cantonade.

 

\- Ça va aller.

 

Et tout le monde le croit, car son attitude entière changea une fois qu’il leur tourne le dos. Sa posture se fait haute, le rendant plus grand encore qu’il ne l’est déjà, chacun de ses gestes contrôlé au millimètre et son regard devient perçant, glacé comme la banquise la plus froide. Pourtant, Kay ne se précipite pas pour traverser le campus et arriver jusqu’au lieu que lui a indiqué la dragonne. Il ne les voyait pas qu’il entend déjà les coups percuter le corps de la victime dans un bruit qui lui retourne l’estomac, mais c’est sans rien laisser paraître que le roi s’avance, toujours à un rythme mesuré.

 

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais Hans, ordonne t-il la voix polaire.

 

Un frisson de plaisir sadique le parcourt lorsqu’il voit le corps du roux se tendre soudainement et Kay profite de l'inattention de sa Némésis pour observer le triste tableau qu’offrent ses hommes de mains et Red. Ce dernier a la lèvre fendue et du sang perle sur son menton, mais les égratignures qu’il a sur les phalanges démontrent qu’il ne s’est pas laissé faire avant d’être attrapé par deux gorilles. Kay les épingle du regard et sa voix claque dans le silence brut qu’il a instauré.

 

\- Lâchez-le maintenant.

 

Il n’a même pas besoin de les menacer que les deux garçons plus forts qu'intelligents lui obéissent sous les insultes de leur chef et Red s’effondre au sol. Malgré cela, son regard andrinople luit d’une rage à peine contenue et Kay se demande pourquoi l’albinos n’a pas résisté plus que ça.

Aucune question ne dépasse la barrière de ses lèvres pour autant et le roi s’avance jusqu’à lui avant de lui tendre la main, son regard braqué dans le sien.

 

\- Viens, dit-il simplement.

 

Là ce n’est plus un ordre. Est-ce que Red le comprend où bien est-il aveugle au changement subtil qu’a eu son ton ? A sa surprise, la méfiance du nouvel élève baisse légèrement et il lui attrape la main au bout de quelques secondes. Lorsqu’il se met sur ses pieds, Kay passe son bras autour de sa taille, faisant attention aux côtes qui ont peut-être été touchées. En repassant devant un Hans mortifié de son nouvel échec, il s’arrête un instant et lui glisse avec un sourire purement carnassier.

 

\- La prochaine fois que je dois intervenir pour te faire défaut, je ferais en sorte que ce soit en public mon cher.

\- Des promesses, toujours des promesses, persifle l’autre écumant de colère.

\- C’en est une, tu devrais faire attention à toi, douzième du nom.

 

Le souverain renifle de dédain avant de reprendre sa route, toujours bras dessus, bras dessous avec Red et alors qu’il allait partir, la voix moqueuse de l’horripilant jeune homme résonne entre les murs.

 

\- Au fait, comment va Axel ? Toujours à l'hôpital ?

 

Kay se fige sur place, le souffle bloqué dans sa poitrine. Sa main se crispe sur la hanche de l’autre, plutôt douloureusement au gémissement qui parvient à ses oreilles et lui fait reprendre pied.

 

\- Je t’interdis de prononcer son nom, gronde t-il toujours dos au chefaillon.

 

Il n’attend pas la riposte de Hans pour partir avec Red qui a été silencieux tout du long. La discussion est close et il ne souhaite pas en parler. Les lèvres pincées en une mince ligne blanche et son bras toujours fermement enroulé autour de la taille de l’albinos, mais il ne le blesse pas comme il a pu le faire plus tôt.

Revenu dans le bâtiment, Kay prend la direction de l’infirmerie et une fois à l’intérieur dépose son fardeau sur un lit avant d’aller fouiner dans les placards. Il en ressort du désinfectant et quelques cotons avant de tirer à lui un tabouret à roulettes et de s’asseoir dessus pour être en face de l’albinos qui n’a pas décroché un mot. Le blond tend la main et l’autre a un mouvement de recul instinctif.

 

\- Je ne vais pas te faire de mal, juste désinfecter ta lèvre. On sait pas où leurs sales pattes ont été traînées avant de se poser sur toi.

 

Son camarade le regarde par dessous, méfiant avant de finalement se redresser pour se laisser soigner.

 

\- Je m’appelle Kay, fit le roi en brisant une nouvelle fois le silence.

\- Red, répondit-il la voix rauque.

\- Maintenant tu pourrais retirer ton haut ? Qu’on voit ce que ces brutes t’ont fait.

\- Hein ? Dans tes rêves, se braque l’autre en se relevant.

 

Le plus grand recule d’un pas, afin que Red ne se sente pas acculé et lève ses mains devant lui en signe de paix.

 

\- D’accord, on ne regarde pas, excuse-moi. Je voulais juste m’assurer que tu n’as rien de cassé.

\- Ça va aller, fait Red un peu moins revêche, mais son regard vermeil détaille toujours Kay comme s’il allait brusquement se jeter sur lui.

 

Il se sent brûler sous les yeux du boursier, comme si le simple fait de le scruter allumait mille brasiers incandescents en lui. Leurs yeux s’accrochent pendant un instant et il lui semble qu’il y a plus de questions que de crainte dans ce regard rubicond. Un léger sourire vient orner les lèvres du blond et il s’éloigne de quelques pas pour aller fouiller dans un autre placard avant de revenir avec une brique de jus de fruit et un paquet de gâteaux qu’il dépose à côté de l’albinos.

 

\- Si tu ne te sens pas très bien, mange un morceau, ça devrait aller mieux après.

 

L’autre ne répond pas, mais les longs doigts pâles agrippent tout de même le carton rectangulaire pour en percer, de la paille accrochée, le minuscule opercule et commencer à boire. Red la siffle en quelques aspirations à peine et la lance dans la corbeille, avant de fourrer le paquet dans la poche de son Ao Dai. Un sourire canaille aux lèvres, il s’approche de Kay et passe le dos de ses doigts sur sa joue.

 

\- Merci pour l’offrande Chaton, mais je crains que ça ne me contentera pas la prochaine fois.

 

Kay en reste muet de stupeur et son coeur manque un battement tandis que ses joues deviennent brûlantes. Il a soudainement l’impression d’être devant un prédateur prêt à le dévorer et peut-être que le pire là-dedans, c’est qu’il ne souhaite pas qu’il en soit autrement.

Le roi déglutit bruyamment et l’albinos approche son visage du sien avec une rapidité qu’il n’a pas prévu.

 

\- Merci pour les gâteaux, fait Red avant de s'éclipser.

 

Depuis ce jour, Kay a une drôle d’impression. Son coeur s’est étrangement réchauffé et sursaute à chaque fois que Red est dans les parages et qu’il peut entendre sa voix. Smoke a définitivement eu raison de le prévenir, son sixième sens ne s’est pas emballé pour rien. Cependant, comment aurait-il pu savoir ? Cela ne se commande pas, n’est régi par aucune loi, n'obéit à aucune règle. Ça existe, c’est là tout simplement et maintenant, il ne peut que redouter la suite des événements.

Allongé sur le toit de l’école pendant la pause méridienne, il profite du beau temps en se dorant la pilule, Smoke est non loin de lui, assise sur une chaise qu’ils ont sorti de la cabane.

 

Soudainement le souverain se redresse pour finir à genoux sur le sol, le front contre les dalles chaudes, toussant à en avoir des haut-le-coeur. Essoufflé il lui fallut quelques temps pour retrouver un rythme cardiaque normal, la sensation d'étouffement qui le prend par surprise étant loin d’être agréable. Son amie s’est approchée de lui doucement, comme on le fait avec une bête sauvage et elle s’exclame furieusement lorsque Kay s’assied par terre.

 

\- Je t’avais dis de faire attention à toi !

 

A ses pieds se trouve un monticule de pétales violets magnifiques et il le sait aussi, fatals dans une certaine mesure. Certaines des fleurs sont complètes et malgré quelques gouttes de sang qui les tâchent, elles sont fraîches comme à la rosée du matin. Kay tend la main pour caresser l’une d’elles mais Smoke s’interpose brutalement, le repoussant loin des tue-loups qu’elle piétine et il ne peut qu’assister au malheureux spectacle. Quand les nerfs de la jeune femme furent passés, elle se retourne vers lui et il y a une telle douleur, une telle colère dans ses beaux yeux verts qu’il en a mal au ventre.

 

\- Depuis combien de temps ?!

\- Smoke… soupire-t-il. Mais elle ne le laisse pas finir qu’elle lui redemande, s’accrochant à sa veste, presque hystérique.

\- Combien de temps Kay ?

\- Depuis un moment maintenant.

\- Qui ?, le presse-t-elle.

\- Red, avoue-t-il en baissant les yeux, confus.

\- Tu vas lui dire ?

\- Non.

\- Alors il faut absolument que tu te débarrasses de ça, as-tu même prévenu quelqu’un ?

\- Non Smoke, tu sais bien que je n’ai personne à avertir. Ne le dis à personne, s’il te plait.

 

Elle le repousse rageusement, toujours aussi furibonde mais il sait qu’elle ne dira rien tant qu’il ne lui demandera pas. Pourtant, Smoke a des raisons d’être inquiète.

La floraison est un phénomène apparu il y a quelques années maintenant, personne ne sait exactement comment. Il se produit lorsque quelqu’un tombe amoureux, mais reste rarissime.

Aimer quelqu’un en soi, tout le monde peut le faire, mais cet amour là a une part quasiment mystique, une force qui surpasse beaucoup de choses mais qui est dangereux pour la majorité des personnes contractant la maladie.

Lorsqu’une floraison est établie, la personne a trois choix possibles : se déclarer à la nation et accéder à un statut particulier au sein de la société avec nombre d’avantages. Il est également possible de se rendre dans des cliniques spécialisées, pour se faire retirer cette fleur qui pousse à même les poumons par un phénomène que personne encore ne peut expliquer mais dès lors, il est impossible de pouvoir aimer de nouveau. Et encore, c’est si la personne ne décède pas sur la table d’opération tant la chirurgie est complexe. Beaucoup de patients la refusent car ils ne veulent pas perdre les sentiments qu’ils éprouvent pour la personne aimée. Enfin la troisième option est de laisser la fleur grandir sans rien dire, jusqu’à ce qu’elle s’étende tellement que les poumons explosent et que la personne atteinte ne s’étouffe.

Tout ça, c’est sans compter la dernière option, celle que tout le monde espère sans arriver à y croire pleinement : que l’amour ne soit pas à sens unique. Alors seulement la floraison se stoppe et un lien unique est créé entre ces deux êtres.

Kay lui n’a aucun espoir de la sorte, Red et lui ne s’étant pas reparlés depuis la fois où il l’a tiré des griffes de Hans. Il profite simplement de la vision du jeune homme qui s'épanouit petit à petit au contact de leurs camarades tandis qu’il se meurt. Ce n’est pas faute de vouloir l’approcher, mais le roi est loin d’être du genre cavalier et l’albinos a la faculté de lui donner l’impression de marcher sur des oeufs. Un soupir las lui échappe alors qu’il sent déjà qu’il a de nouvelles difficultés à respirer. Bientôt, il toussera encore les casques de Jupiter et il souhaite que personne d’autre ne le voit dans un tel état de faiblesse.

 

Il retourne dans sa classe, la mort dans l’âme. Peut-être qu’il peut discuter un peu avec Axel avant de rentrer ? S’il en a le courage, Kay ira ce soir. Il passe le reste de la journée dans un brouillard flou que rien ni personne ne semble pouvoir éloigner. Plusieurs fois, les professeurs l’ont interrogé et il s’est trouvé incapable de répondre, son intérêt étant à peine concentré sur eux. Le blond les fixe de ses yeux bleus glace pendant quelques longues secondes avant de leur donner un “Je ne sais pas” qui étonne tout le monde. Ce n’est pas comme s’il peut y prêter la moindre importance, puisque son attention est immédiatement attirée vers la fenêtre par laquelle il regarde le bleu du ciel sans réellement le voir.

Quand la journée touche à sa fin, Kay est dans les derniers à sortir du bâtiment. Il a toussé longuement dans les toilettes et sa gorge est en feu. C’est étrange de vomir des fleurs, la même sensation de haut-le-coeur le prend mais c’est l’étouffement le plus angoissant. Il a l’impression que les plantes ne cessent de se multiplier, qu’elles éclosent encore plus vite chaque minute passant.

Alors qu’il dépasse les portes du bâtiment principal, son sac sur l’épaule le blond s’arrête net. Là, appuyé contre le mur les bras croisés et la capuche relevée sur la tête se trouve celui qui hante ses pensées depuis des semaines. Comme s’il l’avait senti arriver, l’albinos se tourne dans sa direction, un sourire canaille dévoilant ses dents blanches et Kay remarque les canines un peu plus pointues que la moyenne.

 

\- T’avais pas l’air dans ton assiette aujourd’hui Chaton, lui fait-il remarquer. Alors je me suis proposé pour te raccompagner.

 

Était-ce si évident ? Il doit se reprendre de toute urgence avant d'inquiéter trop de monde et que son état soit découvert. Pour se donner contenance, le blond sourit, c’est si facile de faire semblant surtout quand ses sentiments aident à la parade.

 

\- C’est simplement la fatigue, je n’ai pas bien dormi ces derniers jours. Tu n’as pas besoin de me ramener, de toute façon je ne rentre pas directement.

 

Son excuse est à peine un mensonge. Le jeune homme passe ses nuits à se réveiller à bout de souffle, vomissant des fleurs à n’en plus finir. Au matin, tout le sol de sa chambre en est recouvert. Pourtant, ça ne semble pas suffisant à Red qui hausse les épaules et insiste.

 

\- On peut faire un crochet avant, personne ne m’attend là où je suis logé par la vieille alors je n’ai pas de couvre feu.

\- Dans ce cas… à ta guise.

 

Kay capitule. Cela lui fait bien trop plaisir que celui pour qui il s’éteint veuille perdre un peu de son temps avec lui. Son coeur bat doucement comme un petit tambour tandis qu’ils se mettent en marche côte à côte. Il veut lui dire un millier de choses, peut-être lui avouer ce sentiment irrationnel qu’il éprouve, mais aucun mot ne s’échappe d’entre ses lèvres. Le silence est confortable et parfois, leurs épaules s’effleurent pendant le trajet. Il ne faut que quelques minutes pour atteindre l'hôpital central non loin du campus et Kay se dirige immédiatement vers l'ascenseur sans même s’annoncer à l’accueil. Le personnel est habitué à le voir déambuler dans les couloirs depuis trop longtemps et personne ne veut perdre patience en s’escrimant à expliquer à l’étudiant ce qu’il est censé faire. Dans la cage de métal, il appuie sur le bouton du troisième étage aussitôt que son accompagnateur surprise y entre.

En moins de deux minutes, la distance est parcourue et la sonnerie caractéristique d’arrêt se fait entendre avant que les portes blindées ne s’ouvrent de nouveau. Ils sortent de l’appareil et les pas du blond les mènent tous les deux par automatisme devant l’entrée de la chambre portant le numéro trois cent sept. Kay ne s’embête pas à frapper et ouvre la porte en grand avant de pénétrer dans la pièce, laissant le soin de refermer derrière eux à Red.

Elle n’a rien d’une chambre de malade, en fait, on dirait même qu’elle ne fait pas partie des murs du bâtiment médical. Les meubles sont en bois brut et la literie composée de matériaux technologiques, les murs sont peints dans une douce teinte de bleu et le linoléum est une parfaite imitation du parquet de la chambre originelle. La seule chose qui contredit cela sont les machines qui émettent des bips que le jeune homme a appris à associer à l’expression “tout va bien”. Dans l’un des fauteuils placés à côté du lit, une jeune femme visiblement en train de lire à voix haute s’interrompt brusquement en les entendant arriver et quand elle aperçoit Kay, son sourire se fait chaleureux. Ses longs cheveux rouges sont relevés en un chignon un peu lâche et ses yeux de biche brillent de gentillesse.

 

\- Bonjour Scarlet, fait le blond en s’approchant pour venir embrasser sa joue. Comment il va aujourd’hui ?

\- Toujours pareil. J’ai laissé ouvert toute la journée avec le beau temps qu’on a eu et je lui faisait la lecture.

 

Kay hoche la tête et invite Red à s'asseoir d’un geste alors qu’il fait le tour du lit pour regarder l’endormi. L’expression du jeune homme se fait plus tendre et un sourire douloureux se peint sur ses lèvres tandis qu’il passe sa main dans les mèches rousses. Le teint du malade est pâle au point que ses tâches de rousseurs ressortent encore plus. L’étudiant finit par se pencher sur l’autre pour embrasser son front avec tendresse avant de se redresser, puis il attrape doucement sa main et s'assied à son tour.

 

\- Bonjour Axel, commence Kay comme s’il pouvait répondre. Tu as passé une bonne journée ? Ah mais c’est vrai je ne suis pas venu seul. Je te présente Red, il est arrivé il y a quelques semaines maintenant dans ma classe, oui en pleine année scolaire et non je n’ai pas demandé à Yubaba.

 

Se rappelant que Red est justement dans la pièce, il s’arrête tout net dans sa diatribe et lui jette un coup d’oeil. Ce dernier le regarde de façon un peu étrange, probablement qu’il se pose mille et une questions, à commencer pourquoi il parle tout seul en ayant l’air d’un fou. Finalement, il semble que l’albinos remette à plus tard ses interrogations et fixe Axel avant de se racler la gorge.

 

\- Euh salut, moi c’est Red. Enchanté. Je suppose.

 

Kay ne peut pas s’empêcher de décrocher un sourire lumineux à son camarade et ce dernier se détend, comprenant qu’il a eu la bonne réaction.

 

\- Red, entame à nouveau le blond. Je te présente Axel, mon petit frère.

 

A nouveau, il passe une main dans les cheveux de feu qui jurent tant dans les draps crème et un soupir lui échappe. Les statistiques de son cadet sont parfaites : l'encéphalogramme ne montre rien d’anormal, le rythme cardiaque est stable et tous les examens qu’il passe reviennent également vierges de toute anomalie. Pourtant, les paupières restent désespérément closes sur les yeux qu’il sait bleus comme des saphirs. Axel est irrémédiablement endormi et ça lui fait penser à la Belle au Bois Dormant du célèbre conte. Si seulement un baiser pouvait suffire pour l'éveiller, Kay n'arrêterait jamais de l’embrasser. Refoulant ses pensées moroses, il recommence à babiller faisant participer les deux autres lorsqu’il y pense tout en évitant le sujet dont il souhaitait réellement parler. Cependant, l’aîné ne peut décemment pas tout avouer devant l’objet de son mal et celle qui prend autant soin du plus jeune.

Au bout d’une heure, peut-être deux, il se trouve à court de conversation et se relève après avoir embrassé une nouvelle fois son frère.

 

\- On va te laisser pour ce soir. Tu as Scarlet pour toi tout seul encore au moins quelques heures espèce de veinard. Allez… à bientôt, réveille toi vite s’il te plait.

\- A plus Axel, ajoute Red lorsqu’ils sortent de la pièce après avoir salué la jeune infirmière.

 

Comme à chaque fois c’est douloureux et libérateur d’avoir vu son cadet et Kay en ressort épuisé moralement. Mais c’est une bonne fatigue et il a passé un bon moment. De meilleure humeur, il propose :

 

\- Est-ce que ça te dit d’aller manger un bout ? Je t’invite.

\- Ok.

 

Red a eu l’air de peser le pour et le contre avant d’accepter. Peut-être qu’il lui fait un peu pitié et qu’il veut faire quelque chose de gentil, mais l’important pour Kay, c’est qu’il ait dit oui.

Ils marchent encore quelques minutes alors que le soleil se fait peu à peu plus bas dans le ciel, le parant de ses couleurs chatoyantes. Après quelques réflexions, le choix des garçons se porte sur un fastfood, ils sont servis rapidement et prennent une table à l’étage. Il y a beaucoup moins d’agitation qu’en bas et leur recoin est un peu éloigné du reste, leur donnant un semblant d’intimité.

Ils entament leurs hamburgers et frites sans mot dire, l’objectif de combler leur estomac devenant leur priorité pour les prochaines minutes. Kay ne pensait pas avoir si faim et lorsque son plateau se fait vide, il s’autorise un petit plaisir en allant chercher deux crèmes glacées, dont une qu’il pose devant Red. Le blond retire l’espèce de protection en plastique avant d’entamer lentement son dessert, il n’a pas envie que la soirée se termine. Et puis, l’albinos se racle la gorge pour attirer son attention avant de demander :

 

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il a ton frère ?

 

Kay cille, il ne s’attendait pas vraiment à cette question, mais soit. Le coude sur la table, il appuie son menton dans sa paume tout en fixant son camarade, sa glace est vite oubliée.

 

\- Il est dans le coma depuis un peu plus d’un an maintenant. Son état est pourtant à mille lieues de ce qu’il était à son arrivée à l'hôpital, mais il ne se réveille toujours pas. Pourtant il respire tout seul, tous ses organes sont en bon état et ça lui arrive même de bouger parfois. Aucun médecin ne comprend pourquoi, il reste comme ça, on peut juste attendre.  

\- En gros… il dort ?

 

Un sourire désabusé se peint sur les lèvres roses du blond.

 

\- C’est ça.

\- Et comment c’est arrivé ? Je veux dire… ça n’a pas l’air d’être un secret comme Hans en a parlé la dernière fois.

\- Même s’il faisait semblant, cette ordure ne pourrait pas ne pas être au courant, persifle Kay soudainement furieux. C’est de sa faute si Axel se trouve là !

 

Il se rend compte qu’il a élevé la voix quand plusieurs regards se tournent vers eux, mais surtout parce que Red a attrapé sa main sur la table. Sans se soustraire à sa prise, Kay dégluti et mêle instinctivement ses doigts à ceux de l’autre.

 

\- C’est une histoire vraiment stupide tu sais. Il y a une espèce de hiérarchie instaurée par les élèves à l’académie et j’y ai été placé tout en haut, ce qui n’empêche pas des challengers de temps à autre… Hans est l’un d’eux. A l’époque, on ne s’entendait pas du tout avec Axel enfin… je faisais en sorte de m’éloigner de lui plutôt. Et puis l’autre enfoiré est arrivé, certainement qu’il a joué le rôle que j’abandonnais auprès de mon frère, il était d’une mauvaise influence. D’un côté il était mielleux avec Axel et de l’autre, tentait de me planter des couteaux dans le dos et quand mon frère l’a appris…

 

Un petit sourire triste remplace le précédent.

 

\- Il s’est mis en colère et crois-moi, prie pour ne jamais le voir de tes yeux. Nous sommes tout ce qu’il nous reste Axel et moi, alors même si on échangeait à peine notre lien était toujours comme sacré. Prends-en toi à l’un et l’autre rapplique immédiatement. Hans s’en est pris physiquement à lui, évidemment pas seul et quand je suis arrivé…

 

Sa main se crispe légèrement et Red serre un peu plus ses doigts dans les siens.

 

\- Il était dans une mare de sang. Il ne bougeait plus et je crois que j’ai eu un blanc. Enfin j’en ai eu un parce que c’est une amie qui m’a raconté la suite. Apparemment je me suis jeté sur ceux qui avaient tabassé Axel et leur ai brisé un bras chacun avant d’étrangler Hans jusqu’à ce qu’il tombe évanoui. Après je me suis dirigé vers Axel et je l’ai porté jusqu’à l'hôpital. Mais tout ça, je m’en souviens pas. Je me rappelle juste avoir attendu pendant des heures sur une chaise avec mes vêtements imbibés de sang. La première personne qui est venue me parler c’était Scarlet, la pauvre était terrifiée de mon apparence, mais elle avait encore plus peur qu’Axel soit mort.

\- C’est pas juste son infirmière ?

\- Non, non. Ils se sont mis ensemble pas longtemps avant. A la base elle veut être fleuriste tu sais, mais elle a tout lâché pour rester avec lui, ses cours sont par correspondance. Baba a fait une exception, comme pour toi.

\- Moi ?

 

Red lui lance un regard confus. Il a l’air d’être encore en train de digérer tout ce qu’il vient de lui raconter et Kay ne lui en tient pas rigueur le moins du monde. Lui-même a besoin d’un moment pour se recentrer, c’est la première fois qu’il se livre ainsi à quelqu’un et c’est étonnamment facile quand la personne en face de vous ne sait pas qui vous êtes.

 

\- Je suis une exception ?, demande une nouvelle fois l’albinos.

 

Kay acquiesce.

 

\- Un nouvel élève en milieu d’année qui soit boursier, ça n’arrive jamais en fait. Si Baba a fait ça, c’est sûrement parce que tu te trouvais en danger d’une façon ou d’une autre, elle a simplement avancé ton arrivée au final.  

 

Red s’est glacé à sa déduction et comme il l’a fait pour lui, le blond presse doucement ses doigts pour le rassurer.

 

\- Je n’ai pas accès aux dossiers des élèves, s’explique-t-il. Il se trouve que Yubaba est notre tutrice à Axel et moi alors je sais deviner par quoi sont motivées ses actions.

 

Imperceptiblement, l’enfant de lune s’est détendu. Il finit même par prendre la parole à son tour.

 

\- On peut dire que ma situation n'était pas dès plus évidentes ouais. Je suis plus ou moins le mouton noir de la famille et on s’est chargé de me le faire comprendre de plus d’une façon, dit-il en effleurant la cicatrice qui barre son oeil avant de passer à celles de son cou. La vieille m’a sorti de là pas longtemps après que j’ai envoyé mon dossier, mais mon inscription officielle a mis plus de temps que prévu, il a fallu refaire certains papiers et un tas d’autres choses.

\- Je suis content que tu sois là, dit Kay après un moment de silence.

 

Il ne sait pas quoi dire d’autre, Red s’est gardé de faire un commentaire sur son histoire, le blond n’allait pas donner les siens. Aucun d’eux n’a besoin de pitié, ils ont choisi de se raconter un peu dans ce moment d’intimité qu’ils ont réussi à créer et tous les deux sentent qu’un poids allège leurs épaules.

Sans lui répondre, son comparse acquiesce et cela sonne leur départ. Les glaces ont fondu et sont jetées dans la première poubelle à leur portée avant de quitter le restaurant.

Il fait nuit dehors, mais les lampadaires du centre éclairent tout de telle façon qu’il est impossible de voir la moindre étoile. Ils sont toujours main dans la main et le contact chaud de la paume contre la sienne fait naître des papillons dans l’estomac de Kay. Ce n’est qu’une fois arrivés devant le manoir aux allures anciennes que le blond se résigne à relâcher l’autre. La sensation de perte est terrible et ça lui donne envie de tousser. Pourtant, un sourire éclaire son visage blanc et il se penche un peu vers Red pour murmurer :

 

\- Merci pour la soirée Red.

\- C’est pas grand chose, répond-t-il en haussant les épaules.

 

Pris d’une impulsion, Kay lève doucement la main vers la tête blanche et, quand l’autre ne recule pas, glisse ses doigts dans les mèches immaculées. Le geste est tendre et pourtant, n’a rien à voir avec celui qu’il prodigue à son cadet. Le blond sourit un peu plus en croisant le regard vermeil et ses rubis étincelants.

 

\- Pour moi, c’est quelque chose. Alors merci.

 

Et il a envie de l’embrasser, là, maintenant, tout de suite, mais n’en fait rien. Sa main continue la caresse jusqu’à ce que les plus longues mèches glissent entre ses doigts, il aimerait y replonger à nouveau, mais ce serait certainement pousser sur les limites de son camarade. Alors Kay, se détourne pour ouvrir la porte avec sa clef avant de se retourner une fois encore sur l’albinos.

 

\- Ça va aller pour rentrer ?

\- T’en fais pas Chaton, se gonfle l’autre. Je connais le chemin et ce n’est pas très loin.

\- D’accord, à demain ?

\- A demain, confirme-t-il avec un hochement de tête.

 

Ils échangent un dernier geste puis Kay rentre dans la maison, referme la porte pour s’appuyer dessus quelques secondes avant de se rendre vers la salle de bain la plus proche quand une quinte de toux remonte dans sa gorge. Déjà les pétales assassins s’accumulent dans sa bouche et il doit plaquer ses mains contre ses lèvres pour ne pas les éparpiller partout. Lorsqu’il arrive dans la pièce, le grand blond est déjà à deux doigts de s’évanouir alors il se courbe au dessus de la baignoire pour enfin libérer ce qui lui fait si mal. Pendant de longues minutes il régurgite sang et pétales mêlés et un éclair de lucidité lui rappelle d’envoyer un message à Smoke. Il n’attend pas de réponse, trop occupé à chercher de l’air entre deux éclosions soudaines qui le font s’accrocher à l’émail avec désespoir. Quand enfin la crise est passée, Kay est épuisé et se laisse choir au sol, la fraîcheur du carrelage le saisit, mais il n’a pas la force de bouger. Peut-être qu’il s'endort un moment, car lorsque ses yeux s’ouvrent à nouveau, sa tête est posé sur les cuisses de Golden et celle qui l’accompagne le tue du regard.

 

\- Merde… Désolé, j’ai dû ruiner votre soirée.

\- Ce n’est pas grave, susurre la voix douce de la petite blonde avec inquiétude. Comment tu te sens ?

\- Comme quelqu’un qui meurt, répond-t-il pince sans rire.

\- Kay Andersen !, rugit soudain Smoke en le toisant de haut. Tu crois pas qu’au lieu de faire de l’humour de merde, tu devrais aller te confesser ? Si tu le fais pas, moi j’irais.

\- Et quoi Sméocan ?! Ça va pas le faire soudainement tomber amoureux de moi, tu sais bien que ça fonctionne pas. Mieux que personne tu sais qu’il faut que ce soit sincère et surtout, y croire !

 

Kay s’est redressé vivement, sûrement trop comme le monde semble tourner, mais telle l’huile sur le feu, la rage de son amie attise la sienne. Cette dernière échange un regard avec Golden avant de serrer les poings. Oui elle sait ce que ça fait, heureusement pour elle sa compagne lui a retourné ses sentiments rapidement. Pourtant Smoke était encore plus réfractaire que Kay, mais la blonde à été courageuse, à su briser ses barrières pour l’atteindre et peut aujourd’hui se tenir à ses côtés.

 

\- S’il te plait, aide-moi juste a aller me coucher. Et j’essaierai de réfléchir a tout ça demain.

 

La rousse gronde, encore toute hérissée, mais le blond l’a supplié trop de fois en peu de temps pour qu’elle ne comprenne pas à quel point il est fatigué. Résignée, elle s’approche et l’aide à se relever puis à marcher pour se rendre jusqu’à sa chambre. Il a juste la force de retirer ses chaussures et son pantalon avant de s’allonger sur le matelas avec un soupir. L’émeraude des yeux de son amie brille d’inquiétude et de colère mêlées à la faible lumière de la lampe de chevet, pourtant elle le borde avant de s’asseoir à côté de lui. Golden ne tarde pas à les rejoindre après avoir nettoyé la salle de bain, une bouteille d’eau à la main qu’elle pose à côté du lit.

 

\- Vous pouvez rester cette nuit si vous voulez, murmure Kay les yeux lourds.

\- Comme si on allait te laisser crétin royal, souffle son amie à fourrure.

 

Un léger sourire se forme sur les lèvres du dit crétin qui ne répond pas, déjà endormi d’épuisement. D’un signe de tête, les deux jeunes femmes se préparent pour aller se coucher, piquant allègrement dans l’armoire de l’occupant de la chambre. Elles se couchent ensuite sur le grand matelas, Smoke entre Kay et Golden. La première est haute dans le lit, sa tête sur la poitrine de son ami pour entendre son coeur battre tandis que la seconde se colle dans son dos pour que leurs mains se joignent et l’en colère soupire.

 

\- Ce n’est que partie remise, lui souffle celle qu’elle aime avec tendresse. Prends soin de lui, il est important pour toi.

 

La rouquine soupire une nouvelle fois et vient pousser une de ses jambes entre celles de l’autre en un remerciement muet. Qu’est-ce qu’elle ferait sans son rayon de soleil, songe-t-elle en basculant dans les bras de Morphée à son tour.

 

Le lendemain, alors que Kay arrive en classe, il est plus que surpris lorsque la chaise à côté de la sienne est occupée. Affalé, la tête dans les bras se trouve Red qui ne bouge pas d’un millimètre, l’air de finir sa nuit. Sans bruit, le blond vient s’asseoir à ses côtés et murmure :

 

\- Bonjour Red.

 

L’autre s’étire aussitôt comme un félin, baillant à s’en décrocher la mâchoire avant d’appuyer sa joue dans sa main. Il avise les traits tirés de son vis à vis d’un regard critique mais ne fait aucune remarque. Ses yeux se plissent légèrement lorsqu’un sourire canaille courbe ses lèvres.

 

\- Salut Chaton.

\- Tu vas toujours m’appeler comme ça ? J’ai un prénom tu sais.

\- Je sais Kay.

 

L’albinos s’est penché sur lui pour le souffler à son oreille et le corps entier du blond s’est électrisé. Un long frisson parcourt sa colonne vertébrale tandis que sa respiration se bloque en même temps qu’une terrible envie de tousser se fait sentir.

Kay n’arrive pas à la retenir et se penche en avant, la main devant sa bouche recueille quelques pétales améthyste qu’il écrase entre ses doigts. Il tente de les cacher en les mettant dans sa poche, mais malheureusement Red semble l’avoir vu et retient son poignet au dernier moment. Dans sa poitrine, le coeur de Kay bat à tout rompre au point qu’il est persuadé que l’autre est capable de compter son pouls.

 

\- Lâche-moi, murmure-t-il pour ne pas perturber le cours.

 

Mais Red n’en a que faire, sa prise se resserre un peu plus et il s’exclame sans manières.

 

\- Monsieur, Kay se sent pas bien. Je l'emmène à l’infirmerie.

 

L’albinos se lève sans attendre de réponse du professeur et le traîne en dehors de la pièce, ses doigts toujours étroitement serrés autour de son poignet. Les épaules de Red sont tendues, est-ce qu’il est en colère ? Il n’en n’a aucune idée parce que ce dernier ne lui décroche pas un mot avant qu’ils ne soient dans une salle de classe inutilisée depuis quelques années, bien loin de l’infirmerie.

Là, Red relève le poignet toujours prisonnier à hauteur de son visage et grogne.

 

\- Ouvre.

 

Kay se trouve incapable de supporter son regard et alors qu’il détourne le sien, le blond à l’impression de brûler. Avec une lenteur qui doit faire grimper la tension artérielle de son camarade, il déplie les doigts, découvrant les fleurs malmenées. Un grondement plus bas encore vibre dans la poitrine de Red.

 

\- Est-ce que tu peux me lâcher maintenant ?

 

La voix du blond claque dans la salle vide, sèche et pourtant il y a une certaine insécurité dans ses mots. Normal quand il vient de se faire découvrir par la personne pour qui il meurt peu à peu.

L'albinos finit par obéir, le fusille de ses yeux sanguins et relâche brusquement son bras, les pétales tombent sans bruit sur le sol.

 

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as l’air si en colère ?, demande Kay.

\- Je suis suis pas en colère ! explose l’autre jeune homme.

 

Le roi hausse un sourcil, un petit rictus ressemblant à un sourire tordant sa bouche rose. Il croise les bras sur son torse, sa toux n’a pas été violente et c’est tant mieux.

 

\- Tu es d’une crédibilité sans nom, pique-t-il.

 

Celui qui lui fait dos se retourne brusquement, l’attrape par les épaules et semble véritablement sur le point de le secouer dans tous les sens. Mais il ne fait qu’enfoncer ses ongles dans sa peau -ce qui est bien assez douloureux comme ça- son visage crispé dans une expression furibonde.

 

\- Pourquoi tu souris comme un con ? Pourquoi tu l’as pas dit ?!

\- Pourquoi j’en parlerais à qui que ce soit Red ?, demande doucement Kay en retour. Je ne veux pas me faire opérer, je ne veux pas être exposé comme une chose fragile à la télé et je ne veux pas mourir non plus… mais à choisir, c’est l’option que je prendrait.

\- Et le dire à la personne que tu aimes c’est trop demandé ? Peut-être qu’elle est aussi amoureuse de toi !, s'excite l’autre.

\- Et si ce n’est pas le cas ?

 

Kay lève doucement la main et le dos de cette dernière vient caresser la joue opaline de son camarade. Un sourire triste étire maintenant ses lèvres.

 

\- Si je lui dis et qu’il ne ressent rien pour moi ? Je ne peux pas lui demander de m’aimer, ça ne se commande pas et c’est bien pour ça que c’est si difficile.

 

Red déglutit bruyamment et la colère fait place à autre chose, le blond le sent immédiatement. La poigne de l’albinos se fait moins brusque mais pas moins possessive et alors qu’il s’approche dangereusement de lui, Kay recule. Evidemment le mur n’est pas loin et il s’y retrouve plaqué bien malgré lui. Un petit reniflement moqueur échappe à son prédateur qui s’avance encore plus, relevant la tête pour ne pas que leur échange de regards se brise. Si celui de Red est confiant, celui de Kay l’est beaucoup moins et un instant de flottement s'éternise entre eux alors qu’ils se noient dans les yeux de l’autre.

Et puis soudainement, Red s’approche, comble l’espace entre eux en scellant leurs lèvres en un baiser impérieux, profitant que le blond ait ouvert la bouche afin de lui demander ce qu’il foutait pour y infiltrer sa langue. Choqué, les yeux écarquillés, Kay ne comprend pas ce qui se passe, pourtant, son corps répond automatiquement au geste de l’autre. Enfin c’est seulement le temps pour lui de reprendre ses esprits avant d’attraper l’albinos à son tour pour l’éloigner.

 

\- Mais qu’est-ce que tu fais ?, demande-t-il, sa voix se brisant en fin de phrase.

\- Ça se voit pas ?, rétorque Red en haussant un sourcil.

 

Kay soupire, les joues rougies.

 

\- Pourquoi tu le fais ?  

\- Pour pas que tu meures idiot.

\- Quoi ?

 

Incapable de se soustraire aux mains de l’autre qui le maintiennent toujours ou au mur (parce qu’il ne va pas soudainement développer des pouvoirs magiques de passe muraille), le blond le scrute, ses yeux bleus écarquillés cherchant une réponse dans les expressions de son visage. Mais il n’arrive pas à percer Red, il est une véritable énigme pour Kay et c’est lui qui se sent vulnérable à la merci de son bon vouloir. Ce dernier semble s’adoucir un peu, bien que sa poigne reste ferme pour ne pas qu’il s’échappe à la première occasion.

 

\- Je sais que c’est moi.

\- Que-quoi ?

 

C’est un grand vide qui se fait dans l’esprit de Kay. Red sait. Mais comment, aurait-il pu le savoir ? Smoke ne l’aurait pas trahi et personne ne l’a vu tousser.

 

\- Je t’ai entendu avec la rouquine quand vous étiez sur le toit l’autre jour. Pas que je vous espionnais hein, j’voulais trouver un endroit calme mais t’étais déjà là avec elle. Elle te criait dessus et j’ai pas mis longtemps à comprendre pourquoi.

 

Kay, toujours abasourdi par la révélation de l’autre jeune homme ne sait pas quoi dire. Sa voix est comme bloquée dans sa gorge et peu importe à quoi il peut penser, rien ne franchit la barrière de ses lèvres. Il ouvre la bouche bêtement, comme un poisson hors de l’eau mais une nouvelle quinte de toux le reprend. Alors qu’il se penche en avant et que ses jambes cèdent Red le soutien, l’aide dans sa descente et le blond s’accroche à lui égoïstement, comme si ça allait avoir un quelconque impact.

Lorsque la crise est passée, il est à bout de souffle et ses yeux sont clos. La chaleur du corps contre le sien est étrangement réconfortante, quand il reprend pied, Kay murmure :

 

\- Que tu le saches ou pas au final, ça ne change pas grand chose.

\- Détrompe-toi, lui répond fermement celui qui l’enlace. Je serais sûrement dans le même état que toi si je ne savais pas déjà que mes… sentiments, étaient retournés.

 

Red n’a pas plus élevé la voix, les bras qu’il a passé autour de son corps se resserrent tandis que son nez glisse dans son cou.

 

\- S’il te plait Chaton crois-moi. Ou bien c’est moi qui ne va pas survivre à ta perte.

 

Collés ainsi l’un à l’autre, le blond ne peut que sentir le coeur de l’albinos qui s’emballe à fil de ses mots. Comment est-ce même possible ?

 

\- Alors… toi aussi tu... il prend sa respiration avant de dire dans un souffle. Tu es amoureux de moi ? C’est vraiment réciproque ?

 

Red ne lui répond pas, mais l'empreinte de ses lèvres sur sa gorge suffit pour faire battre son coeur au même rythme que le sien. Kay s’éloigne un peu, suffisamment pour glisser ses mains sur la mâchoire opaline afin de relever le visage de l’autre pour qu’ils puissent s’observer. Leurs yeux se croisent et Kay le croit de toute son âme. Quelques centimètres à peine les séparent et il s’approche lentement.

 

\- Je vais t’embrasser, prévient-il avant de sceller leurs bouches dans un doux baiser.

 

Red ne recule pas, au contraire, il le serre encore plus contre lui et le blond demande rapidement l’accès à plus à l’aide de sa langue, ce que l’autre lui accorde sans la moindre résistance. Le baiser s’approfondit et il lui semble que chaque touché de l’albinos fait peu à peu disparaître le poids qui enserre sa poitrine. Lorsqu’ils se séparent, haletants, Kay réalise que l’étau de ses poumons s’est comme volatilisé et c’est plus fort que lui, les mots s’échappent sans qu’il puisse les retenir, comme les pétales qui le tuaient.

 

\- Je t’aime.

 

L’albinos braque ses yeux dans les siens, surpris mais pas effrayé. Il prend un instant pour le détailler, comme pour graver son image dans sa mémoire, puis un doux sourire courbe ses lèvres.

 

\- Je t’aime aussi.

  



End file.
